When Rain Falls
by KidaNoche
Summary: Three years after Rain left her, Machika has changed in appearance, and her optimistic personality no longer exists. But what if Rain came back this Christmas Eve......? On temporary hiatus. : I'm sorry, I'll take it off hiatus soon as I can.
1. Chapter 1

When Rain Falls

Summary

When the rain falls, we know heaven is crying. We humans have turned so cold that the tears we shed are empty and meaningless. The sky, the heavens, they take pity on our inability to shed tears, so they weep for us. And it rains. One such girl has felt more sadness than anyone should feel. The only one who has felt more sadness is… The immortal Methuselah.

Yes, I know it is supposed to be a year later, but I'm going to make it three. Much more drama when the ruination comes! Takes place after the fourth book.

Chapter 1

I am seventeen years old now. My hair has grown. I have dyed it. I have developed into a woman now. I shall be a woman next year. I wear casual clothes now, and my weapon lies hidden in the closet in my apartment. Everything about me has changed… Except for my name. And my eyes. I know he loved them. He loved me. My name- Machika Balfaltin- and my eyes. So I do not change them.

I stand in front of a full-length mirror in my bedroom and look myself over. My hair is now a gingery, cinnamon- brown amber orange color. It lays twisted in a thick sideway braid tossed over my left shoulder. Two golden tassels that are decorated by green beads bind it. I have grown taller. It is cold outside- winter- so I wear a green turtleneck shirt and brown jeans with my brown tennies. My sky-blue eyes peek out from a few stray strands of hair, filled with a sadness no one can touch. I look around. My bed, my desk, my laptop. My phone, my dresser, my closet, with my scythe inside. This is where I live, now. Now that he is gone.

Rain. I tried for two years to find him. Then I gave up. I couldn't find him. I cry alone at night, every night. I miss him. I hold my scythe close to me, sometimes. I eat alone. I sleep alone. Sometimes I forget. I turn, expecting to see warm eyes, a kind smile. But he is never there. Rain.

After I gave up hope, I stopped talking. I have not talked for a year. Now it is Christmas Eve. Kiki, my large cat-bunny, follows me into the living room. I sit down with a mug of hot chocolate. I have changed myself for two reasons. I do not wish to remember Rain, though that does not work. But also, I am safe from bounty hunters that wish to claim me, as I still have a price on my head. The twinkling Christmas tree sits in the middle of the room. There are presents around it. Some for Kiki, some for me from my friends, Eury Evans, Ayla, and the doctor. And there is a small one, wrapped in gold, hidden beneath the rest. It is for Rain.

This is the first year I have decided to give Rain a present. More, the memory of him. Because he has not come back. It is a new violin, to replace the one that was crushed in the ruins where he… I can't bring myself to think it. Where he died. Where my reason for life… died.

Calvaria still exists, as does Ys, Yuca's new personality. I don't care anymore. I don't care about anything. Not anymore.

When he was here, I cared. Now I don't. Not anymore.

Not anymore.

A/N What do you think? I hope it's good! Now, if you could do me a favor and R&R please? Impersonates Rain As The Amazing Garden TreeJust thought I'd be funny and you'd reward me with a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"Machika," Kiki whines. "Machika, Machika, when is Christmas coming?"**

**I look up dully from my chocolate, and **_**almost **_** open my mouth to speak. I stare at him for a minute, and then incline my head to the clock and calender, side by side on the wall. He'll figure it out. I hope.**

**Because I'm not speaking.**

**The clock ticks by slowly, and it's enough to drive me insane. I wish for something, **_**anything**_**, to break the silence...**

**I hear a crash. My head snaps up, my eyes soften in hope. Maybe it was Rain. Clumsy Rain...**

**But it's only Kiki, looking up at me sheepishly. A lone blue and yellow ornament lay on the floor.**

**I walk over and pick it up, turning it over and staring at it softly.**

_**We are two of a kind. Alone, separated from the rest... Heck, we even have the same colors... Well, unless you count the dye.**_

**A knock sounds at the door, startling me slightly. I look up, in a daze, and then hurry to answer it.**

**It is a hooded stranger.**

**"May I come in?" His voice is muffled.**

**He is shivering.**

**I look out past him; snow! How could I have missed snow? I am more out of it than I thought.**

**I nod, not trusting myself to speak.**

**"Thank you."**

**There a silence as I motion for himself to sit at the table and begin to make tea. The poor guy must be halfway frozen.**

**"Are you alone?"**

**I half-heartedly shrug and thrust a shoulder at my bedroom door, behind which is Kiki, asleep on my bed.**

**"A pet?"**

**I nod.**

**"Shouldn't you be with your friends? It's Christmas."**

**I shake my head.**

**"You can't speak?"**

**I shrug, and hand him his tea.**

**"Thank you."**

**I sit across from him, drinking my drink, him drinking his. I want to speak; to talk to this stranger. But I can't.**

**"Machika, Machika!" Kiki calls, padding into the living room. I turn a sharp look her way, but it's too late.**

**The stranger is staring from Kiki to myself.**

**"Machika? As in...?"**

**"Who are you?" Kiki growls, suddenly noticing the stranger. I have a blank face.**

**"What is your last name?" the stranger asks, ignoring Kiki.**

**"..."**

**"Please, tell me."**

**"..."**

**I am struggling now.**

**"What's your name?"**

**"Mach-" I croak, my voice hoarse from non-use. "-ika."**

**"Machika what?"**

**"Mach-ika... Bal-fal-tin."**

**There is silence. I close my eyes, preparing to be arrested, or attacked.**

**But when the assault comes, it is more gentle than I imagine. In fact, it's not an assault.**

**It's an embrace.**


	3. Chapter 3

OMG I love my reviewers

OMG I love my reviewers! I'm such a meanie-pants, but I'm unfortunately one of those people that neglects their duties! I will try to update more!

I luff each n every one of you, and I'm glad it's so good. But, I have a question- well, a poll- that I need my reviewers to review and answer for me.

Should I leave this as a fluff oneshot and end it soon, or should I add on a plot? Personally, I think adding on a plot would kind of drain the life of this fanfic, but it's your guys' opinions that matter.

Please let me know what you want!

**This chappie dedicated to my wonderful reviewers and my wish for the death of my annoying spell check. It's useful for school, but not stories... Oi vei.**

**Now, onto Chapter 3!**

**--/--**

"**Get off Machika! Get off Machika!" Kiki howls. The stranger still ignores her.**

**I am shocked still. Unmoving, silent... I know that only a few seconds pass, but it feels like forever.**

"**Sir..." I croak. "I'm afraid I'm- going to have to ask- you to release- me."**

"**Machika, you don't remember me?" he asks, pulling away.**

**How can I, if he hides himself?**

**I reach up, nervous, hesitant, and remove his hood. He does not stop me. I see...**

**I see green eyes, and a cascade of dark blonde hair much longer than my own. I see despair, sadness, but a feeble flicker of hope and life. It hits me like a torrent of something... A word long lost to my vocabulary.**

**The word comes to me, so much like this strange man. I utter it softly...**

"**Rain."**

**--/--**

**I'm so sorry this is short, but I can't really continue without an answer as to what I should do. I don't wanna sound mean, but let me put it this way: You want another chapter, tell me what you want!**

**I hope I've kept in the style of this fanfic. I usually have a different way of writing, more casual and less... I dunno, but not this. So I hope it's still okay.**

**And I do realize that Machika is out of character. Oh well. :P**

**I do not own Immortal Rain. If I did, I wouldn't really be doing this. :P**


End file.
